Desert Clouds
by maxridefan1234
Summary: What happens when five Akatsuki members show up in a living room at a house located in Kuwait? Add in a weird three-eyed mouse and cat with a star-shaped birthmark and you've got a recipe for disaster! Part One of Three.
1. A Rude Awakening

_**Authors Note:**_** Hi people! I'm going to try my best to keep the story interesting and answer any questions you may have as the story progresses. I'm afraid you'll have to use context clues to figure out the meaning of some Arabic words as I don't know the exact meaning of some of them. Also sorry about all spelling/grammar mistakes you find. Flames welcomed! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know.**

Chapter One: A Rude Awakening

I woke up to a loud crash coming from the living room. I looked at the clock sitting on the small table beside my bed. I groaned when I saw that it was midnight. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made my way out the door of my bedroom and into the living room only a few yards away from it.

"Calen and Aboss what do you think your-?" I stop when I see five black-cloaked people standing in the middle of the living room. On the black cloaks where little red clouds outlined in white. _I must be dreaming _I thought as I looked at Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Konan, and Hidan all standing right in front of me.

"Sammie?" I heard my little sister say from the top of the stairs. "Whats going on? Who are those people?" Then after looking at them for a while she said "Hey! Aren't those characters from-"

"Yes they are" I said,cutting her off before she finished saying _characters from that show you watch?_

Tobi was picking up a small table they had knocked over before somehow appearing in my friend's living room. Me,my sister,and my mom were staying in our friend Fatima's house in the room I had just left, but my sister was staying in one of the rooms upstairs because Fatima,Ali (her husband),my mom,and Hamad (the middle child) had all gone somewhere and weren't expected back until the end of next week. Meanwhile Zainab, Aboss and Hamad's older sister (her friends call her Panda because she likes to sleep a lot), was babysitting me,Calen, and Aboss. I pulled my long brown hair back behind my ears as I continued to stare at our unexpected guests.

By now the ninjas had gotten over their shock at I guess suddenly appearing in Fatima's living room. "Who are you and where are we?" Itachi was suddenly holding a kunai at my throat. _How am I suppose to explain to these guys that they're in the real world? I should probably not tell them, but then what _do_ I tell them?_ "Well, for one thing, I'm Sammie and that's my sister Calen." I said pointing to her on the top of the stairs. "And second, your in Kuwait. More specifiably Zahra."

"Kuwait? Zahra? I've never heard of these places." said Konan.

"Well I have a map in my room." I said, pointing to the room I had left a few moments ago. Itachi removed the kunai, but followed close behind me as I went and brought my social studies textbook out to the living room. I layed it down on the ground and started flipping through the pages at the front of the book until I came to a map that showed much of the middle east. "That there" I said pointing to a small country by the Persian Gulf. "is Kuwait. And Zahra is the neighborhood your currently in." _Tobi and Hidan are being unusually quiet._ I thought as I looked at my five visitors from the _Naruto_ world. That's when I realized that only Konan,Itachi,and Deidara were standing behind me, and that Tobi and Hidan had left to search upstairs._ Oh no! What am I going to say to Panda_ **(I'm going to refer to Zainab by her friend's nickname,for reasons explained later on)** _when they wake her up?._That's when Tobi and Hidan appear at the top of the stairs next to my sister.

"Well?" Itachi asked them

"There's a girl about eighteen years old asleep in one of the rooms up here." Hidan said.

"And a little boy who gave me this!" Tobi said, holding up Aboss's stuff lion. Aboss appeared next to Tobi.

"Shino? Sammie why are these people here?" Aboss said. The little six-year old was dressed in his pajamas, as were me and Calen.

"Um, care to explain how you ended up here?" I asked the ninjas.

It was Deidara who answered me. "I remember a blinding light, and then a swirling white and blue portal-thing pulling me and Tobi towards it,un. We got swallowed by it and ended up here,un."

"Same here" Hidan commented.

"Well, I guess you guys could stay here until we find a way to get you home." I said "There are two rooms upstairs, one of them has two beds in it and the other with one big one. Then there's also the couches both upstairs and down here as well as extra pillows and blankets in the upstairs closet in the bedroom with two beds. You can figure out who's sleeping where. I'm going back to bed." I left them to go back to me and Calen's room, since Calen would go back to sleeping with me in the guest bedroom because of our new unexpected guests. As I turned off the lights and crawled into bed to sleep for the second time the last thing I thought before falling asleep was _my life has just turned into a fanfiction story._

_**Authors Note:**_** I know this chapter's short, but the other ones will be longer I promise. **


	2. Of Pancakes and Waffles

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know.**

Chapter Two: Of Pancakes and Waffles

I woke up the next morning at 5:30 AM. I yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. I left my sister to continue sleeping as I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. That's when I noticed Hidan sleeping on one of the couches in the living room. _So I wasn't just dreaming_ I thought before thinking about doing something that would be fun. I went over to the sleeping ninja and leaned down until my mouth was right next to his ear.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I yelled into his ear and then stepped back as I watched him roll over and fall flat on the floor. I was smiling as I watched Hidan sprawled out on the floor. Itachi,Tobi,Konan,and Deidara were now all at the top of the stairs, I guess coming to see what all the noise was about. Deidara was both trying and failing to suppress a smile at seeing Hidan try and get up off the floor.

"Well that was fun. Who wants breakfast?" I said as I left Hidan muttering curse words under his breath as I turned around and walked through the kitchen door a few feet behind me. I looked through a little open window/counter out at the ninjas as I brought out two boxes of cereal,bowls,and and spoons to the table beneath the space under the stairs. By now all the ninjas were watching me as I set out the bowls and spoons and turned on the TV hanging above the table. Spongebob Squarepants was playing in Arabic.

"What is it?" I asked.

"As long as we are stuck staying here with you, we want someone to accompany you where ever you go." Itachi stated flatly.

"So you want someone following me? Well, I guess that'll be ok, assuming that none of you mind going to school with me." I looked at them "And if you're going to do that then you'll need new clothes." I thought for a moment about who I should bring with me to school. Having at least two people there will be necessary. Konan will need to go because boys and girls PE is separated. Deidara would be fun to have around at school, and Tobi is a must because I would like to keep an eye on him. After all, he is really Madara Uchiha and what better way to keep an eye on him than if he's with me at school?

The next day Deidara,Konan,and Tobi came with me to school. How they were able to get enrolled in a private school in the middle of the year is not known to me, and personally I don't want to. They were all posing as siblings and cousins of mine from the USA who moved here to Kuwait. Since ASK (the American School of Kuwait) is an international school, no one will pay much attention to the fact that they've moved here in the middle of the year or that they leave before the school year is finished. At least, I hope they're gone by then. My schedule that I had written down on a piece of paper so I would know who I had with me when looked something like this:

**A-Day**

**A1:**_ LA_ – Deidara (Ben,name he's going by at school)

**B1: **_Science_ – Konan (Taylor)

**L1:** _Lunch_ – All

**C1:** _ASK Radio_ – Tobi (Eric)

**D1:** _Social Studies_ – Tobi (Eric)

**B-Day**

**A2: **_AFL_ – Tobi (Eric)

**B2: **_Ceramics 1_ – Deidara (Ben)

**L2: **_Lunch –_ All

**C2: **_Pre-Algebra_ – Deidara (Ben)

**D2:**_ Girls PE_ – Konan (Taylor)

Today was an A-Day so we had Language Arts first. Deidara, now by use of a transformation jutsu (Konan and Tobi were using them too) looking like a thirteen-year old-ish version of himself – but with short hair – walked with me to Mrs. Matthews room. We sat down at the table where I have my assigned seat in the classroom right in front of the teacher's desk in the back of the room. Deidara sat diagonal from me as that is the only empty seat in our table of four desks pushed together.

At seven fifteen Mrs. Matthews introduced Deidara as Ben and randomly picked a boy from the class to come and start the idiom challenge. The idiom challenge is when a person picks an idiom from a box and then proceeds to act it out. Its much like charades. After we finished the idiom challenge Mrs. Matthews told us to read chapter 7 of Coraline in our groups. We had started a novel study of the book. My friend Dominique sat across from me and my other friend Zainab (A different Zainab than Aboss's sister) sat next to me.

"My gosh you know this book is so scary!" Dominique said.

"What do you mean scary? This book is anything but!" Deidara/Ben said. I had told him to, if he can, stop adding 'un' or 'yeah' or 'hm' to the end of all his sentences, at least while we were at school. I had said the same thing to Tobi about talking in third person. "Big chicken." he said.

"You waffle! How dare you call me a chicken? I'm a pancake! A pancake I say!"

Me and Zainab tried to suppress a laugh when we saw Deidara's look of confusion.

"Why is she calling me a waffle?"

"Because you called her a chicken. You see, before we had changed seats Dominique sat at a table that called themselves The Pancakes. They call anyone who they don't like a waffle or a pickle, or whatever and the people they like they call cupcakes,marshmallows,or whatever. But pancakes are the best."

"Hey, hey marshmallow!" Dominique said as she waved her hand in front of my eyes as I had started to zone out. "We need to finish reading chapter seven,and its your turn to read!"

"Huh? Oh, right. 'Art thou,art thou _alive_?'..."

Later on at lunch time me,Konan,Tobi,and Deidara went to the counselors office to eat lunch with my friends. Dominique,Zainab,Holly,Hannah,and a few others I didn't know were there.

"Hey waffle!" Dominique greeted Deidara as we all sat down on the sofas.

"Stop calling me that." Deidara replied

"But you are one!"

"You know, I personally love eating pancakes."

"You cannibal!" Dominique screamed. By now everyone in the room was staring at the two of them, watching them fight. I quickly filled Konan and Tobi in on what happened during LA so they wouldn't be lost.

"I can't be a cannibal because that would mean that I would have to be a pancake, not a waffle."

"All right! That's it! Your being demoted to a pickle!"

"Why a pickle?" Tobi asked.

"Shut up, cinnamon-bun!" Dominique said.

"Is being a cinnamon-bun a good or a bad thing?" asked Hannah, having been called one in the past by her.

"Just leave me alone you waffles!" Dominique shouted as she stormed out of the counselors office. There was a long moment of silence.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Konan said.


	3. I'm Blue

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. The song is I'm Blue by, well I forget who its by, but just know that I don't own it.**

**Tobi – Eric**

**Konan – Taylor**

**Deidara – Ben **

Chapter Three: I'm Blue

That night I felt someone shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I knew it was no where near the time that I normally wake up. In fact, it was probably the middle of the night. I pushed the hand away and turned over so that I was now facing the person, who ever it was. I had yet to open my eyes. The person trying shaking me even harder this time. I once again pushed the hand away and started growling a bit at the person trying to wake me up.

I felt the hand once again rest on my shoulder, about to try and wake me again. This time I went and bit the hand. I heard the person yell and let off a stream of curse words. _Hidan._ I thought as I finally opened my eyes.

"Ouch! The bitch fuckning bit me!" I looked at his hand and saw blood coming out of some bite marks that I knew belonged to me. I hissed at him and said "Well you shouldn't wake me up at - "I looked at the clock "- 11:06 in the morning!"

"Your not a night person, are you?"

"Nope, I'm a morning bird." I said as I got out of bed. "Now, what do you need me for?"

I went out into the living room to find Panda with her hijab on (she knows the guests are TV characters), Aboss,Calen,Itachi,Konan,Tobi,and Deidara standing in front of the table and by the stairs. In the center of the living room stood a very confused Kisame.

"Hello and welcome to Kuwait!" I said cheerfully.

"Kuwait?" Kisame said, confused. "What are you all doing here?"

"Konan! Do you want some chocolate?" Aboss said offering a candy bar to Konan. Aboss tends to flirt with just about all the women he knows.

"No thanks." said Konan.

"I'll take that" Hidan said as he reached out his hand to grab the chocolate bar.

"No!" Aboss said as he stepped back out of Hidan's reach. "chocolate?" Aboss offered it to my sister.

"Thank you Aboss!" Calen said as she took the chocolate bar from him.

"Alright, well Kisame can sleep on one of the couches. Now go back to bed everyone, most of us have school tomorrow.

XxX

A small mouse sat on one of the stairs at the top of the stairwell. Buried in her cream-colored fur was a blue collar with #5718 written on the tag. She had a third eye above her first two, to form a kind of triangle. Except, this eye she kept closed. She only opened it when she needed to. Like right now. She had just opened a portal that had taken the shark-man form his world here into this one. Experiment #5718 turned out to be the most successful of all of the experiments of project 13.

She had escaped the white-coated men and women that kept them all under lock and key. However, that proved not to be enough. And now she was free. When she escaped into this world she got bored pretty quickly. But now, she found a new source of entertainment. Watching the chaos that will unfold by her bringing some inhabitants of another world into this one for a short visit.

XxX

The next day me,Calen,Panda,Konan,Tobi,and Deidara piled into the green van that Panda was using to drive us to school. I turned the radio on and turned the station to 96.9, one of the few stations in English here. We had left the others at the house to learn the joys of watching TV in a language you can't understand. When we got to school I stopped by the small gym. I started looking around, wondering where she was, when suddenly a silver cat appeared. She had dark grey splotches all over her and the one over her left eye was shaped kind of like a star.

"Hey Star! Where have you been?" I asked her as I reached down to pet her.

"Who's this?" Deidara asked.

"Kitty!" Tobi exclaimed.

"This is Star. She belongs to Mr. Johnson. He's one of the PE teachers." I continued to stroke Star. "Well, we've got to go get to class. Bye Star!"

Star meowed and then left us. We went to the lockers to put our bags up and get out what we would need for our first class. I groaned when I remembered that today was a B-Day so we'd have AFL (Arabic as a Foreign Language) first.

"Come on, Eric. We have AFL first period." We walked down the stairs and to the Arabic/Religion hallway. I stopped outside room I006. I tried the doorknob and found that the door was locked again. I sighed and sat down on the ground (the school has very few benches). Tobi sat down next to me.

I pulled out the book I was reading currently, which happened to be The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. It was either my third or fourth time reading it.

"Whatcha reading?" Tobi asked me.  
>"The Hunger Games. Its a very nice book." I said, not really paying any attention to him, already getting caught up in the chaos that follows after Katniss knocks the tracker jacker hive off. I'm vaguely aware of Tobi leaning over to read the book over my shoulder. I lay the book down flat so we can both read it at the same time.<p>

Eventually Mrs. Assaf comes and unlocks the door. Then after that comes the extremely long 90 minute long period we are in her class. After AFL when we go to the lockers Tobi hands me over to Deidara. I think he's a little reluctant as I remember him taking my book during AFL and reading it when Mrs. Assaf's back was turned. I sometimes do the same. Me and Deidara walk to the art room which is a long hallway with tables,chairs,cabinets,desks,and other pieces of furniture in it that hold art supplies.

Today we started making sculptures since we still didn't have a kiln to use to fire the lanterns,pinch pots,and tiles we've already made. The art show is coming up so we have to be finished with our sculptures by then. I decided to do a turtle for mine. I'm not sure what Deidara is doing.

"Eek! I already know what I'm going to be doing!" Mariah, a girl in 8th grade who sits next to me during art, shouts.

"I'm going to do a panda!" another girl at our table says. Poor Deidara. He's the only boy at this table, surrounded by several screaming 7th and 8th graders. He's going to have gone deaf by the end of the class.

We work the whole period on our sculptures. I'm finished cutting out the pieces for my turtle by the end of class but not done sticking them together. After lunch I had math with Deidara, again. Mrs. Milone had us paired into groups of one or two for a scale model project. I got stuck with a guy named Hassan. He's a Naruto fan too, which is what I'm worried about. I don't think he knows I watch it, but he often talks about it in ASK Radio, a class that I have Tobi with me in. That kind of worries me. I really don't think telling the Naruto characters that their from an anime/manga is a good idea. Luckily, he's yet to mention it at all. I also worry about Zainab mentioning it as well, but she's not known to talk about it much at school.

"So what should we do our scale model of?" he asked.

"I guess we could do it of a suitcase or something."

"What about a house?"

"To big, we won't be able to get measurements for it easily."

"How about a lunchbox?"

"Why a lunchbox?"

"I don't know. I'm just hungry. I can't think straight."

"How can you be hungry? We just had lunch!"

This conversation goes on until its time for our next class. Hassan says something about meeting at his house, I think is what he said. About me coming over to his house at 3:00 on Thurday to finish the scale model project. I think, I'm not 100% sure because of all the kids yelling at their partners.

"So who did you end up with for the scale model project?" I ask Deidara as we're walking to the lockers.

"I got stuck doing it by myself. You?"

"A boy named Hassan. He's kind of annoying." That's when Konan comes and the two of us head off to PE class.

Later, back at the house Calen Mae brings out her laptop to the living room where everyone currently is. "Hey, Kisame! I found a song that I think you'll like!" she was smiling and as she pulled up a window and started playing a song on YouTube.

_Yo listen up here's a story  
>About a little guy that lives in a blue world<br>And all day and all night and everything he sees  
>Is just blue like him inside and outside<br>Blue is his house with a blue little window  
>And a blue corvette<br>And everything is blue for him and himself  
>And everybody around<br>Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

_I have a blue house with a blue window.  
>Blue is the color of all that I wear.<br>Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
>I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.<br>Blue are the people here that walk around,  
>Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.<br>Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
>Blue are the feelings that live inside me.<em>

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

_I have a blue house with a blue window.  
>Blue is the color of all that I wear.<br>Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
>I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.<br>Blue are the people here that walk around,  
>Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.<br>Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
>Blue are the feelings that live inside me.<em>

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

_Inside and outside blue his house  
>With the blue little window and a blue corvette<br>And everything is blue for him and himself  
>And everybody around cause he ain't got<br>Nobody to listen to_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

_I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)_

Almost everyone in the room was either laughing out loud or trying not to laugh. Although, Kisame wasn't to pleased with the song. At least, that's what it looked like. He mumbled something and then went upstairs.

"Goodbye Kiraja!" Calen said happily.

"My name's Kisame, not Kiraja."

"She's done it again." I said.

"Done what?" asked Hidan.

"She's started kuwaitizing people's names."

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" she said.

"One second, I want to see what that name means." I said as I went over to Calen's laptop and started searching for the meaning of the name.

"Tobi would like to know what his name kuwaitized is!" Tobi said "And what it means!"

"Alright, so Kiraja doesn't have a meaning. But lets find out everyone else's kuwaitized name's meanings."

"Alright so Hidan is Hibban,Itachi is Imtiyaz,Tobi is Toma,Deidara is Dayyan,and Konan is Kiran." Calen finished.

"It says that Hibban means lovers, or beloved ones. Imtiyaz means great king,and Toma means twin. Dayyan means one who takes revenge and finally Kiran is beam of light."

I looked at the clock to see that it was already 7:30. "Come on everyone, its seven thirty and that means its time to go to bed."I left everyone to talk about their new names as I fell into a dreamless sleep that night.


	4. Out of the Frying Pan

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know.**

**School Names:**

**Tobi – Eric**

**Konan – Taylor**

**Deidara – Ben **

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Hidan** – Hibban – _Lovers,Beloved One_

**Itachi** – Imtiyaz – _Great King_

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Kisame** – Kiraja – _no meaning_

Chapter Four: Out of the Frying Pan

In the morning while we were getting ready my sister spotted a mouse in the hallway. It disappeared not long after that, but that meant we would need something to get rid of the mouse. I took note of our lack of food and wrote down a list of things we need to do.

_Get more food_

_Deal with mouse_

_Get ninjas home._

That was all I could think of at the moment. I showed Panda the list and told the ninjas that we would be stopping by the jameya on the way home. I had started remembering how the Akatsuki members had suddenly appeared in the living room. First five of them appeared at midnight. Then a few days later Kisame appeared alone at 11:00 PM. Would more of the Akatsuki members suddenly appear tonight at 10:00 PM? Or maybe other Naruto characters?

When we arrived at school I walk by the small gym again, looking for Star. "Star? Star? Are you here?" I say as I open up the door to the small gym to look for her. I hear meowing behind me and turn to see Star sitting there on the fake grass. I walk over to her and stroke her soft fur while Deidara,Tobi,and Konan wait patiently for me so we could go. Normally I visit Star every morning when I have school. But now with the Akatsuki members staying at my house I've come only twice to see her. Star started purring and then I told her I had to go and left with Deidara,Konan,and Tobi trailing behind me.

I went to LA with Deidara. Dominique and Zainab were already there.

"Hi pickle! Hello marshmallow!" Dominique said when we entered.

"Pancake you and Chocolate are already here?" I said as I sat down in my seat.

"Oh! Your reading The Hunger Games again?" Zainab/Chocolate said as she swiped the book from my desk."The Hunger Games is like the best book ever!"

I had been watching what books I have been reading since the Akatsuki arrived. I haven't read/watched any manga/anime to make sure that they don't somehow find out about them being a show and comic book. However, I have also been careful about what regular books I read because I have a strong feeling that the Akatsuki are not going to be the only fictional characters to find their way into the real world. At least, I hope its really the real world and I'm not just some made up character as well. Its not very likely though.

During science class today we were dissecting fish. For the sake of readers with weak stomachs I will only tell you that me,Konan,Hussein (Hassan's twin brother), and Lujain (an old friend I don't talk to that much anymore) probably mentally scared Mr. Rudisi's fish in the fish tank next to where we did the dissection for life. Hussein's antics made sure of that.

The first bit of trouble that I had pretty much had since the ninjas arrived was during ASK Radio. We were all finished with our assignments and surfing the web when Hassan started causing, for me at least, trouble.

"Hey guys! You'll never believe it but I just found out that To-"

"Hassan" I said, cutting him off. I was sitting right next to him, with Tobi sitting at the row behind us. On his screen I could see him reading the Naruto manga online. "Eric hasn't gotten to that part yet."

"I didn't know that he also liked it." Hassan said before going back to reading the manga.

I looked back at Tobi, and saw him looking at me. Had he guessed that I knew who he really was? Could he see what was on Hassan's computer screen? I turned back to my computer and started looking through several fanfiction stories, looking for possible ways to get the Akatsuki members home.

When school was out Panda picked us all up from school and took us to the Zahra Co-op. There me and Panda took a cart each and started grabbing food off the shelves to feed the hungry Akatsuki members with. We also searched for things to use to get rid of our mouse problem, but no luck. We finally just decided to come back and look later and went home. Calen,Aboss,Konan,Tobi,and Deidara helped Panda and me carry the groceries in.

"Hibban,Imtiyaz,and Kiraja, have you been playing mahjong without me?" Calen said when she saw Hidan,Itachi,and Kisame at the table with the mahjong set out, in the middle of a game.

I looked back at Tobi, still wondering if he found out about them being a comic book, when a loud meow sounded from behind me. I turned to see none other than Star sitting on the couch, flicking her tail back and fourth as she watched us.

"What are you doing here?" I told her as I petted her. "Did you follow us home from school?" I asked her. She purred in response before, at least to me, seeming to remember something and sticking her head into my open bag, and pulling out the Coraline book.

"What do you want that for?" I asked her as she dropped the book. It opened to a page with a picture of a rat on it. Star placed her paw on top of the picture.

XxX

Experiment 5718 watched with interest as the cat named Star pulled a book out from a backpack. She recognized the book immediately as the one the 7th grader was reading in her Language Arts class. # 5718 followed her and her ninja escorts almost everywhere they went. Watching them try to cope with the classes and her trying to keep the fact that in this world they aren't suppose to be real a secret was fun. The cat dropped the book and it opened to a page showing a picture of a rat. Experiment 5718 realized that the cat was trying to tell the humans that _she_ was responsible for the ninjas' appearance. It was true, but not something she wanted them to know, at least, not _yet_. Experiment 5718 realized that she couldn't keep calling herself that. She needed a real name. One word came to mind, Clarus. She remembered someone at the school mentioning it as the Latin word for Bright One. Clarus saw that the cat was now meowing,hissing,and purring as they tried to figure out what Star had wanted to tell them. Now seemed like a good time for an unexpected visitor, one who would make things upon his arrival _much_ more interesting.

XxX

"Um, are you trying to say something about a rat, Star?" I asked her. She meowed in reply.

"A mouse?" Calen said. Star purred. We had worked out a system to help us figure out what Star was trying to tell us. She would purr if we got what she was trying to say,hiss if we didn't,and meow if we were close.

"Ok, so a mouse has something to do with...?" I waited for Star to give me another clue. She jumped off the couch and rubbed up against all of the Akatsuki members.

"Are you telling me that a mouse had something to do with them coming here?" I said. That's when a giant swirling blue and white portal appeared.


	5. And Into the Fire

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello everyone! I've **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know.**

**School Names:**

**Tobi – Eric**

**Konan – Taylor**

**Deidara – Ben **

**Sasuke – Liam **

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Hidan** – Hibban – _Lovers,Beloved One_

**Itachi** – Imtiyaz – _Great King_

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Kisame** – Kiraja – _no meaning_

Chapter Five: And Into the Fire

There, now standing between me and Star, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. _This is not going to end well_ I thought as the confused look on his face was being replaced by anger and hatred, all directed at Itachi standing with the other Akatsuki members behind me.

"You..." Sasuke began and took a step forward.

"No,no,no,no,no. You are NOT having a ninja battle in the living room! Or anywhere else in this world for that matter! I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT want to have you or anyone else fighting. You understand?" I said. Sasuke just glared at me, but did not make any attempt to get to Itachi. "Good. Now how about I go put on a movie for you all to watch while I go talk with Star?"

No body objected so I put on Orphan for them to watch downstairs and Rio on upstairs for Calen and Aboss to watch. Panda went to take a nap in her room. I put my bag in my room and brought the Coraline book to the game/play room where Aboss keeps his toys and we play video games.

I set the Coraline book down in front of me in case we need it again. "OK now Star, you were trying to tell me something about a mouse having to do with the ninjas being here?" I said. Star meowed and put her paw down on a piece of paper. On the sheet of paper was a pair of black wings and below it was written;

**A.I.B**

n n l

g - a

e - c

l - k

s

It was me and Panda's thing that we had made. "I don't see what this has to do with anything." I said as I looked back and forth between the wings,the writing,and Star. That's when I remembered, the wings reminded me of something...

"Since when can you talk to cats?" my train of thought was interrupted when Hidan came into the room.

"I've always kind of talked to Star, its just that having you guys here I haven't done so in a while. Also I think you made me forget something that might have been important in figuring out how you guys got here and how to get you home." I said. Hidan left after that. Try as I might, I just couldn't remember what it was I was thinking of before Hidan came in.

"I'm sorry,Star. I just can't remember what I was going to say before Hidan came in."

XxX

Clarus was watching Star and Sammie (she had finally learned the 7th grader's name) as Star tried to tell Sammie what was going on. Clarus was smiling because, try as she might, Star wouldn't be able to do it. Unbeknownst to everyone, Star came from the same world as Clarus. In fact, if Clarus's prediction is right, its Star's job to bring Clarus back. Back to that dreaded place full of people wearing white coats. Needles constantly being stuck into you. Watching friends die during the experiments preformed by the white-coated men and women. All of it for the sake of "science".

Clarus hated the place, and she had always thought that escape was impossible. That is, until she heard of the mutants who did escape. They were human-something hybrids that supposedly escaped with the help of one of the 'scientists'. Six of them. That's how many of them that had escaped. They were suppose to have been the most successful of their project, which she believed was 11. The fact that those six had escaped had given Clarus hope that she could one day escape as well. And now she was free to wreak havoc on all of the worlds...

XxX

Star and me eventually gave up trying to communicate and went downstairs to watch the rest of Orphan. Calen Mae and Aboss had fallen asleep in the upstairs living room watching Rio, so I pulled a blanket over the two of them to keep them warm as I didn't want to wake them up.

That night no new visitors from the Naruto world came. Probably because he dropped in a little earlier than expected. As I drifted off to sleep I noted that Sasuke had appeared right when Star was trying to tell us something. That night I dreamed about ninjas,birds,cats,and three-eyed mice.

The next morning our normal group that goes to school in the morning included Panda,me,Calen,Aboss,Konan,Deidara,Tobi, and Sasuke, as I didn't want him and Itachi or anyone else getting into a fight. Star was unable to be found that morning so we ended up leaving without her. Me,Tobi,and Sasuke walked off to AFL. The open hallways aloud the heat of the early morning sun to warm the stone walkway as we all sat down outside the room. I soon finished the book I was reading and walked off towards the library. In our school the only areas that are actually inside are the rooms themselves. Everything else is open to the outside weather, but that is normally only a problem during winter when its cold or when we have sand storms. It hardly ever rains here. Tobi and Sasuke, known as Liam at school, stayed with me as I went to choose another book off the shelves. Passing by one of the cabinets with the books I almost remembered what I had forgotten last night while talking to Star when Zainab appeared.

"Hi Sammie!" she said happily as she walked up to me,Tobi,and Sasuke.

"Hi Zainab."

"Who's he?" she asked as she pointed to Sasuke.

"That's Liam, he's an old friend from one of the other school's I went to before ASK. This is his first day here."

"Do you want to go look at the manga section?" she asked.

"Um, no thanks. We uh, have to go do something." I really didn't want either Sasuke or Tobi to go looking through the back of the manga books to find ads for the Naruto manga.

Zainab looked kind of disappointed. "Well, alright. I'll see you later." and with that she left.

As we walked out of the library we met up with Dominique. "Hi marshmallow! Hello cinnamon-bun! Hi cupcake!" Dominique said as she looked at each of us.

"Cupcake?" Sasuke said.

"Your lucky, Liam. Cupcake is better than cinnamon-bun and marshmallow." Tobi commented.

"No, marshmallow is better than cupcake." I said.

"Then whats better than a marshmallow?"

"Pancakes and chocolate of course."

"Oh."

Sasuke just looked confused by us calling each other different desserts and sweets. As well as confused at being called a cupcake. I decided to fill him in on the joke later. We eventually ended our desserts/sweets conversation with Dominique and went back to our AFL classroom.

_**Author's Note:**_** Virtual cookie to anyone who can figure out what book/anime/manga/ext. that Clarus and Star are from. Its chocolate chip (::) I've already decided that this story is going to have three parts.**

_**Part One:**_** Naruto characters **

_**Part Two:**_** _ characters (didn't think I would give you the answer did ya?)**

_**Part Three:**_** Naruto and _ characters**


	6. Master Happy and Love

_**Author's Note:**_** Just a bit of background information. School is from Sunday to Thursday in my school. And at our school it starts at 7:15 AM and ends at 2:00 PM. Weekends are Friday and Saturday.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know.**

**School Names:**

**Tobi – Eric**

**Konan – Taylor**

**Deidara – Ben **

**Sasuke – Liam **

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Hidan** – Hibban – _Lovers,Beloved One_

**Itachi** – Imtiyaz – _Great King_

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Kisame** – Kiraja – _no meaning_

Chapter Six: Master Happy and Love

On our way home we stopped and bought some cat food for Star before we got home. I had just finished my homework when I remembered that I was suppose to go meet Hassan at his house at 3:00 today. I'm glad that its Thursday so we don't have school tomorrow. I'm almost ready to go when I hear a knock at the door.

I go to the door and open it a little to see none other than Hassan there. My visitors from the Naruto world are lounging around in the living room. Calen and Aboss are playing on the floor. Calen with her favorite stuffed animal, which happens to be a fox, and Aboss with marbles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Hassan. I'm careful not to open the door to wide to make sure he doesn't see the ninjas.

"We agreed to meet up here at three O'clock."

"I thought we were meeting at your house."

"Can I come in?"

"Well, you see now is not the best time to come into the house..."

"Sammie! Sammie! Who's there?" Aboss said as he noticed me at the door. He abandoned his marbles to come and hug me and look at Hassan.

"Who is it?" Calen said as she and her little stuffed fox named Love came over and tried to open the door wider so they could see who it is.

Meanwhile, the ninjas are now standing up in the middle of the living room, holding kunai knifes in their hands. Aboss,Calen,and Hassan all finally end up pushing the door open wider so that now the ninjas can be seen by Hassan.

"Oh my gosh..." he said when he saw the living room full of ninjas. "Sammie, how long have you had them here?"

"Since Saturday."

"Does he watch DN too?" Calen asked. Its a code we developed to mean someone who watches Naruto. However, if any of the Akatsuki members or Sasuke were to look up what DN could stand for a possible TV show all they would probably come up with is Death Note.

"Hibban,Imtiyaz,Kiraja,Kiran,Toma,Dayyan,and Sayeed put those dagger-thingies away!" Calen said.

"Sayeed?" I said, confused.

"Sasuke." Calen said. I started laughing at that and so did Hassan. I'm not sure if Calen knew what the name meant, or if Aboss knew Sasuke well enough to get the joke.

"What's so funny,un?" Deidara asked.

"Sayeed – means – Master Happy" I managed to choke out between fits of laughter. By now just about everyone was laughing and there was one very annoyed Sasuke. Star bounded down the stairs and to me. She rubbed up against my leg and purred.

After everyone calmed down me and Hassan went to work on taking measurements for our model. Calen sat down between Konan and Kisame, hugging her stuffed fox.

"What's up with the fox?" Kisame asked her, probably reminded of the Kyuubi.

"I like foxes." Calen answered "they're one of my favorite animals! They're smart and can often out wit other animals or people. And I love their red fur!" she said, hugging the stuffed animal tighter. I don't think she knew about the Kyuubi or the fact that the Akatsuki has failed to capture Naruto, the Kyuubi jinjuriki. Or how much her love of foxes is probably making them mad.

"What's your favorite animal, Sammie?" Calen asked me.

"I love birds and cats." I answered.

"My favorite animal's a turtle!" Hassan said.

"I like octopuses and oxes!" Panda said from the top of the stairs. For once she was awake instead of asleep.

Judging from the looks on some of the Akatsuki's faces, they have yet to get the Nibi (two-tailed demon cat), Sanbi (three-tailed demon turtle),Hachibi (eight-tailed demon ox-cephalopod), or of course the Kyuubi (nine-tailed demon fox).

"Ana ohebu Love!" Calen said, probably noticing some of the ninjas' reactions to her love of foxes.

"What does that mean?" Konan said.

"It means I love Love."

"Love?" Hidan said.

"Yup! I love my little foxy Love!" she one again started squeezing the plush toy to death.

"She named her fox Love." I told them. I noticed Sasuke staring angrily at Itachi. "What's wrong,Master Happy?" I said. He glared at me.

"Star got your tongue?" Calen said.

"Star, did you turn Sasuke into an Avox?" I said smiling. Star started meowing her innocence.

"What's an Avox?" Hassan asked the question that was on most people's minds at the moment.

"Its a Hunger Games reference. Its what they call people who's tongues were cut out so certain people who are enemies of the capitol could no longer speak."

"Oh." Hassan said.

"Don't you have to go home?" I told him.

"My mom's not coming until five."

"Well just so you know, you know the new kids Eric,Taylor,Liam,and Ben?"

"Ya, what about them?"

"They're really Tobi,Konan,Sasuke,and Deidara." I told him, hoping that he would get the secret message behind those words by putting two and two together about our conversation about Tobi/Eric during ASK Radio earlier in the week.

"Really? You guys have been at our school for a whole week and I haven't even noticed?" Hassan shouted.

"Yup." I answered him.

XxX

Clarus watched with interest as the boy named Hassan was let in on the secret of the ninjas coming into this world. Tonight at exactly 9:00 she planned on bringing two other Naruto characters here into this world. She loved having them appear one hour earlier than the time before, it made it a lot of fun watching Sammie try to figure out why there is that pattern. The pattern is there because she wants it to be, nothing more. Soon she would start sending them back to their own world, but not yet. Not until she at least has Tobi learn that either Sammie,Hassan,or both of them know who he really is. Or until she gets rid of Star.


	7. Any Volunteers?

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know.**

**School Names:**

**Tobi – **Eric

**Konan – **Taylor

**Deidara – **Ben

**Sasuke – **Liam

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Hidan** – Hibban – _Lovers,Beloved One_

**Itachi** – Imtiyaz – _Great King_

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Kisame** – Kiraja – _no meaning_

**Sasuke** – Sayeed – _Master Happy_

Chapter Seven: Any Volunteers?

I woke up at around 9:00 when a bright light flashed and then someone knocked my cellphone off the table.

"Leave me alone. I want to sleep." I said as I used one of the pillows on the bed to hit the person who was sitting next to my bed on the head. I didn't open my eyes and rolled over so that I was now facing away from the person I had just hit with a pillow.

"What the-? How did I end up here." My eyes flew open when I recognized the voice. Kabuto.

"What the hell is Orochimaru's right-hand man and doctor doing in my room?" I shouted as I sat up. My yelling caused Star, who was sleeping by my feet, to wake up and start meowing at being woken up late at night. I guess she's not a night owl either.

Kabuto then stood up and looked around the room. Star sniffed him before she started hissing. After that she jumped off the bed and went out into the living room. I was now fully awake along with the rest of the house. I could hear yelling coming from the living room. Me and Kabuto ran out there. And who should we find being attacked by my favorite kitty-kat is none other than Orochimaru. Well that explains why Kabuto's here.

"Let go off me you stupid cat!" Orochimaru shouted at Star as she had buried her teeth deep in his leg along with her claws.

"Star, sit!" I said. She obeyed. Sometimes I wonder if she is having a personality crisis or if she was just trained by Mr. Johnson to do that. "We don't attack visitors from another world unless they attack us first, no matter how much we want to." I told her. Star meowed and walked back over to me, her claws and teeth stained red. I looked at Orochimaru's leg and saw that Star must have bitten and scratched him pretty badly.

"Where exactly are we?" Kabuto asked as he started working on Orochimaru's wounds. He was now sitting down on one of the couches. The rest of the Naruto visitors were no where to be seen. I guess they decided to stay upstairs rather than come and see who it was that got teleported here _this_ time.

"Your in a place called Kuwait, more specificily, Zahra area." I waited for them to interrupt, say that there is no such place, but they didn't so I continued. "I'm Sammie and this here is Star." I said gesturing to her. Star was standing beside me. "You guys aren't the first to arrive here. But before I go ahead and tell you who else is here, I want to make it clear that you are not, I repeat, NOT to start any ninja battles or whatever as long as you are here in MY world, not yours. The others already know this."

"Sasuke wouldn't happen to be one of the people here, would he?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru was staying quiet.

"Actually, he is. He arrived a few days before you did. Anyway, in the order that they appeared, the first to come here were Tobi,Deidara,Itachi,Hidan,and Konan. A few days later Kisame showed up. And then Sasuke,and now you. I also really hope that you guys are the last ones coming because we're running out of places for you guys to sleep."

"So some of the Akatsuki are here to..." Orochimaru said. By now Kabuto had finished healing the wounds Star had inflicted.

"There are three others too that are from this world that live here. Well, that are still here. There were more but they aren't here at the moment. My little sister Calen Mae and our friends Panda and Aboss live here to."

"Panda?" Kabuto said.

"Her name's not really Panda,but we call her that because she likes to sleep a lot." I turned around and started walking back towards me and Calen's room. "There's already some pillows and blankets there, you guys can just sleep on the couch. And oh ya" I said turning around to face them "Next time you wake me up in the middle of the night, expect something _much_ worse than being hit on the head with a pillow. Hidan can tell you all about it. Good night." I said and went back to sleep in my room.

The next morning while everyone was eating breakfast and trying to get along (for now at least) Kabuto asked Hidan about what happened to him every time he had to wake me up in the middle of the night for what ever reason. In response, Hidan rolled up his sleeves to show several bite and scratch marks left there by yours truly. "The bitch bites and scratches me every time" Everyone started staring at me.

"What?" I said "I'm not a night person, right Star?" Star meowed in agreement. I continued eating my cereal in silence along with everyone else.

"That cat is a bad influence on you." Itachi commented.

"Shut up Imtiyaz." Star hissed at Orochimaru when he passed by her. "What's wrong with you, Star? I know you don't like him, but I just want to know why." Star rubbed up against me and started purring. By now I had given up trying to take her back to Mr. Johnson. Star will go back when she decides that she's told us everything she needs to.

"So, Calen." I said since no one else was talking, "have you thought of a kuwaitized name for Kabuto or Orochimaru? They're missing out on all the fun." I said with a smirk, having the feeling that she would choose some name for them that the meaning would be very funny in some way. Like with Sasuke's kuwaitized name meaning Master Happy or Hidan's Lovers or Beloved One.

"Kabir and Osama." she said. "Can you hand me the cereal box, Toma?" she addressed Tobi.

"Hm, I'll have to look up the meanings later. Come on,Calen. We have to get ready."

"Get ready for what,un?" Deidara asked.

"Panda and Aboss's family are getting together,and we're going with them." I answered as I stood up. "Oh,but we're not leaving until two O'clock and we might not be back until late at night."

"One of us needs to come with you." Konan stated.

"Alright, well one of you can pose as me and Calen's cousin who's visiting. Any volunteers?"

"Why only one of us?"

"Because we're going to be picking up some of Panda's cousins and taking them to the desert with us, where we are all going to meet. There will only be enough room for one of you. So, who feels like coming out to spend a couple hours in a tent? I also heard there's probably going to be a sand storm later on today. Let's hope we get back here before it starts. Anyway, I'm going to go take a nap and then bake a cake or something to bring with us."

Now, I know I had made it sound like not much fun, but it really is. I just wanted to mess with the ninjas and see who they would send to accompany us. As it turns out, Sasuke ended up being picked to come with us. This is going to be one interesting afternoon.


	8. Operation Sand Dune

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know.**

**School Names:**

**Tobi – **Eric

**Konan – **Taylor

**Deidara – **Ben

**Sasuke – **Liam

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Hidan** – Hibban – _Lovers,Beloved One_

**Itachi** – Imtiyaz – _Great King_

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Kisame** – Kiraja – _no meaning_

**Sasuke** – Sayeed – _Master Happy_

**Orochimaru** – Osama – _unknown as of now_

**Kabuto** – Kabir – _unknown as of now_

Chapter Eight: Operation Sand Dune

By two O'clock we were seated in the backseat of the van, with Panda driving. I was holding onto a chocolate cake me and Calen had baked earlier. I had my purse with my phone in it so that if anything happened while we were away the S-ranked criminals we left alone at the house could tell us about it, if they didn't completely destroy the house that is. Sasuke was sitting next to me and Calen Mae on the other side of him. Aboss was sitting on Calen's lap. The six-year old fell asleep not long after we left. Its a long drive out to the tent in the desert.

We stopped at two houses on the way there to pick up Panda's cousins. By the time we had picked up the last of them there were about four other girls in the car other than me,Calen,and Panda.

"Who's he?" Sofia, one of the cousins, asked me.

"This is our cousin, Patrick." I said, introducing them to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem that interested in the conversation.

"So how long have you guys been in Kuwait now? Four, five years?"

"This is our sixth year."

"You've been in Kuwait that long?"

"Yup. We've spent more time here over seas than over in America, right Calen?" She nodded in agreement. "We moved here when she was only four. I was eight."

"So your thirteen now? And Calen's ten?" I nodded. We continued talking about our time in Kuwait and the different countries that we have visited since moving here. At some point during the conversation Sasuke started listening to what we were saying instead of ignoring us.

"So have you visited Paris?" Sofia asked me.

"Ya, I have. I didn't like it that much, it was too cold. I can't stand cold weather."

"Same here. Do you like living in Kuwait?"

"I do. I'm going to sad when we have to move back to Florida. I made a lot of friends here. Kuwait is like our second home." I said. "But we might move back, we're not entirely sure yet."

"We're almost there!" Panda shouted as she turned so that we were now driving off the road and through a giant hole in a fence, out into the desert. We could see other tents and cars.

Calen and Aboss were looking out the window at everything we pasted. Since we were no longer on a road, the ride was quiet bumpy. We drove over bumps and through small holes in the ground.

When we reached our destination, a tent with a volleyball net outside of it as well as a metal building that is the kitchen and bathrooms, we all got out of the van.

"Did anyone bring a volleyball?" I asked, eyeing the volleyball net.

"Yes, but come on, lets go inside the tent. We can play volleyball after we eat dinner." Sasuke looked at the surroundings.

"Come on!" I told him as I grabbed onto his arm. I had handed the cake to Calen. "Lets go inside." We left our shoes outside and went in. Inside the tent on a large TV in the corner a soccer game was playing. Carpets were layed out on the floor, no sand could be seen through the layers upon layers of them. Couch cushions were set along the sides of the tent. Many people sat on them, old and young alike. In the middle of the tent sat a metal thing where hot charcoal sat, with small flames dancing in-between the coals. The metal thing (I don't know what its called) sat on a rectangular piece of wood.

Some of the men and women were smoking shisha. Two boys sat by the fire, toasting crackers on the edge of the metal thing the hot coals resided in. I introduced Sasuke to them as my cousin who was visiting us. I introduced Sasuke to several of the adults and teenagers there. The small children were playing outside, as was my sister. We went to the center of the room where I started toasting a few crackers alongside the other boys'. I helped some of the adults with the hot water for the tea that we kept over the fire, on some other metal piece so that it wasn't directly touching the hot coals.

It was eventually time to start preparing for dinner, so we helped lay out long strips of plastic wrap that everyone was going to eat over. People started bringing out rice,chicken,tabola,fatayer,and other foods which they set in the middle of the plastic wrap. On a table in the corner across from the TV was where the cake we brought along with other desserts people brought sat. We all sat on the floor and ate dinner.

Later on me,Sasuke,Sofia,Panda,and several others went outside to start a volleyball game. It was a fun game that we played until we all got tired. No one kept track of the score so no one really won or lost. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. We were playing for the fun of it. Finally, about an hour before the sun was suppose to set, it was time to go home. We all said goodbye and left.

We were about to pull out onto the road and leave the desert the way we came when we saw it. I pulled out my cellphone and called the house. It was Kabuto who answered.

"Hello?"

"Kabuto, its Sammie. Tell everyone to commence operation Sand Dune. Tell them its code orange. They'll know what it means." I hung up after that and turned to watch while the huge sand storm swallowed us up.

XxX

_Operation Sand Dune? Code orange?_ Kabuto thought when Sammie hung up.

"Well?" Itachi said.

"She told me to tell you to commence operation Sand Dune and that its code orange. Any idea what it means?"

"Operation Sand Dune means to make sure all the windows and doors leading outside are closed and locked,un." Deidara said. It was a code they had come up with when the first five of them had arrived. None of the others knew what the codes meant except for them. All of the ninjas went and made sure that all the windows and doors leading outside were locked and met up in the living room again.

"So what does code orange mean?" Kabuto asked.

"This." Konan said as she pulled aside the curtain to reveal a massive cloud of brown-orange dust coming their way.

XxX

Panda turned the engine off as the cloud of sand and dust engulfed us. "I'm afraid we're stuck here until the storm clears." she said.

"The one time I _don't_ have a book with me." I mutter to myself.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Sofia asked.

"It might be only twenty minutes, it might be a few hours. It depends." I said.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for the sand storm to end?" Calen asked.

"Uno!" Aboss shouted as he pulled out a stack of Uno cards.

"Ooh I know what we could do!" I said as I pulled out a highly addictive game and pencil from my purse.


	9. Fun With Mad Libs

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. All the mad libs I got off of this website: ****.com/**

**Also, any of the shows/movies/books/poems/ext mentioned here I do not own.**

**School Names:**

**Tobi – **Eric

**Konan – **Taylor

**Deidara – **Ben

**Sasuke – **Liam

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Hidan** – Hibban – _Lovers,Beloved One_

**Itachi** – Imtiyaz – _Great King_

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Kisame** – Kiraja – _no meaning_

**Sasuke** – Sayeed – _Master Happy_

**Orochimaru** – Osama – _unknown as of now_

**Kabuto** – Kabir – _unknown as of now_

Chapter Nine: Fun With Mad Libs

"Who wants to do mad libs?" I asked. Everyone, minus Sasuke, were instantly excited to have something as fun as mad libs to do in the middle of a sand storm. Calen explained how to play mad libs to Sasuke and then the game began.

"Someone give me an occupation." I said.

"Flower gardener." Sofia said. I wrote it down.

"Place."

"Canada." Aboss said.

"Person in room,male."

"Patrick." Calen suggested. This continued on a while longer.

"Alright that's it." I said. Almost everyone leaned in a little closer to listen. "Three years after the end of Rush Hour 2, James Carter is no longer a Registered Nurse, but a Flower Gardener on the streets of Canada. Lee is now the bodyguard for his friend Patrick. Lee is still upset with Carter about an incident in French Guiana when Carter accidentally shot Lee's girlfriend, Chemical Engineer Isabella Molina, in the toe. During the World Criminal Court discussions, as _Patrick _addresses the importance to fight the Triad, he announces that he knows the ludicrous of the Triad leadership known as the Shy Shen. Suddenly, _Patrick_ takes a snack machine in the liver, disrupting the conference. Lee pursues the assassin and corners him, discovering that the assassin is his brother, Justin Beiber. When Lee hesitates to shoot _Justin Beiber_, Carter shows up indicating towards the two and indecently quaffs Lee over, allowing _Justin Beiber_ to escape."

"That one didn't turn out that funny." one of Panda's cousins commented.

"Trust me, the next one is sure to be funny." I said. I finished writing down the last word for the mad lib and wait for everyone to be quiet to read it."Here Calen, can you read this out loud?" I said as I handed her the mad libs. She started reading out latest mad lib.

"Dear School Nurse:

Glee Uchiha will not be attending school today. He/she has come down with a case of Chicken Pox and has horrible capitals and a/an evolutionary fever. We have made an appointment with the icky Dr. Outsourced, who studied for many years in France and has 6 degrees in pediatrics. He will send you all the information you need. Thank you!

Sincerely,

Mrs. Industrious"

After Calen had finished reading we began on another one. I know that most people will get tired of mad libs after awhile but there was nothing else for us to do, so we continued on with our mad libs. Next we had one of the Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. Sofia started reading it for everyone to hear.

"Once upon a midnight sassy, while I pondered considerable and lazy,

Over many a quaint and curious specie of forgotten commercial,

While I pampered, nearly napping, suddenly there came a knick-knack,

As of email gently rapping, rapping at my Madagascar door -

' 'Tis some Indian,' I muttered, 'tapping at my _Madagascar_ door -

Only this, and nothing more'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the kindhearted December,

And each separate patting ember wrought its trolley upon the floor.

Eagerly I tousled the morrow; - adoringly I had sought to borrow

From my child's surcease of sorrow – sorrow for the periodic Lenore -

For the theoretical and equable maiden whom the angels named Sammie -

Nameless here for evermore."

Next we did one that turned out to be the nursery rhyme Mary Had A Little Lamb, now called Rosey Had A Little Steller's Jay. We had Aboss read this one.

"Rosey had a little Steller's Jay little _Steller's Jay_ little _Steller's Jay_ _Rosey _had a little _Steller's Jay,_ it's fleece was blue as snow. It followed her to Minnesota one day, _Minnesota_ one day, _Minnesota_ one day, it made the children abort and play to see a _Steller's Jay _ at _Minnesota._"

We did a couple more before I realized that we'd been stuck here for at least an hour, if not more. We took a brake from mad libs to play Uno a little bit before going back to writing mad libs.

"I am Dr. Corresponding. I am destined to regale the Place. Unfortunately, the _Place _is full of a bunch of obnoxious tacos that do not agree. So this is my rolling plan to take over the _Place_:

To start with, I'll need to build my corded hideout in an abandoned Itex complex in the middle of the rainforest. It will have 9,325,173,587 underground floor(s), and only 1 floor(s) above-ground. All the spies will open flushedly and address me and 'The Great and Determined Dr. _Corresponding_.' I will also have several rooms designed for furling and blustering anyone who tries to bury me. That is, after I have pleaded the full extend of my _rolling_ plan to them.

Next, I will hire some File Clerks to design the Wrench Buster, a machine designed to trigger huge bananas whenever I want it to. And is they don't want to build it, I will capture their oranges and threaten to make them do homework for hours on end. Once it's built, I will have it undulated along the San Andreas CD.

MwBang!, _Bang!_, _Bang!_, _Bang!_,_ Bang!_!

Obviously you sniffle, I can hold the Governor of Florida, Charles Yeager, against the threat of fluting ¼ of the state into the ocean. And once I have control of _Florida_, I will joke the team industry into promoting my right to _regale_ the _Place,_ and critically all will succumb to my elevator and calm." I had Panda finish reading.

"Hey everyone, look! The sand storm's gone!" Sofia said.

"Hey your right!"

"We can go home now!" While everyone said how excited they were to be able to go home, I put the mad libs and pencil back in my purse. Ready for another dusty day.

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I left a little clue in one of the mad libs to help you figure out what book/Anime/Manga/ext will end up being a crossover with Naruto eventually.**


	10. Disappering Act

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned**

**School Names:**

**Tobi – **Eric

**Konan – **Taylor

**Deidara – **Ben

**Sasuke – **Liam

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Hidan** – Hibban – _Lovers,Beloved One_

**Itachi** – Imtiyaz – _Great King_

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Kisame** – Kiraja – _no meaning_

**Sasuke** – Sayeed – _Master Happy_

**Orochimaru** – Osama – _unknown as of now_

**Kabuto** – Kabir – _unknown as of now_

Chapter Ten: Disappearing Act

Panda started the car again and turned the radio on. "Turn the volume up! We can't hear it!" I yelled from the very back of the van. Panda turned the volume up and heard Close To You by the Carpenters. Almost everyone started singing along.

"_Why do birds suddenly appear  
>Every time you are near?<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<em>

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
>Every time you walk by?<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you"<em>

We continued singing along to the song until it ended. Then came on Baby by Justin Beiber. "Nooo!" several of us screamed and then started pretending like we were dieing. "Turn it off!" The rest of the girls started jumping up and down in their seats and singing along to the song. I was one of the many asking for the song to be turned off. Unfortunately for us, Panda couldn't hear us over the music and screaming done by the Justin Beiber fans in the car.

"_And I was like baby, baby, baby oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

Eventually the torture ended and we arrived at home. Would you believe that they decided to play several songs by that guy, erm _girl_, in a row? All the way home we had to listen to it. Finally we dropped off the last of the JB fans and we could change it to some other station.

At about six O'clock we arrived at home. We unlocked the door and went inside to find that everyone was in the living room either playing mahjong,watching some horror movie that was on, or asleep on the couch.

"Your back already?" Kabuto asked as he looked up from a book he was reading.

"Hey! Give me that." I said, swiping the book from him. The book was one I had checked out from the school library."Bad Kabuto." I said, smaking him on the top of his head with it. "And in case you guys haven't noticed, the sand storm stopped a while ago."

I looked around at the faces of the visitors from the Naruto world, and noticed two missing. One of them being a cat and the other a person who looks a lot like Micheal Jackson. "Hey, where's Star and Osama?"

"They were getting into fights so we locked your cat in your room. I'm not sure where Orochimaru is." Kabuto answered, sounding sad at having the book taken away. I walked over to the door to my room and unlocked the door. Immediately Star came out meowing. She hissed at Kabuto before disappearing into the second living room on the bottom floor, to the other side of the room she just left.

"You stupid cat!" I heard Osama yelling from the direction Star went. I quickly ran there to find Star happily walking towards me with a piece of Orochimaru's clothing in her mouth. And standing some ways behind her was Orochimaru, with a few new tears in his clothing from Star.

"Good girl." I said. "At least I know I can rely on you to find them if they go missing." I told her. Star dropped the piece of cloth and left.

The next morning me,Panda,Calen,Aboss,Konan,Deidara,Tobi,and Sasuke left to go to school. Now that Hassan was in on the secret, he'd probably help me keep an eye on them. On the drive to school I wondered how I was going to get the ninjas home. We had until Friday to get them back or face having to tell our parents about them or possibly moving them somewhere else where we wouldn't be able to keep a close eye on them. My problem ended up being solved for me, as I found out when we got home.

"What do you mean Kisame and Orochimaru just disappeared?" I said.

"Yes, there was this blue and white portal that opened up and just took them." Hidan said.

"Star, is this true?" I asked her. She purred. "Alright, well did they go home? Or just to some other world that's not theirs or ours?" I asked her, thinking that she would somehow know. She lifted one of her front legs off the ground and then set it back down. She only did it once, so I knew she meant that they went home.

"That's weird." Panda commented. "I would have thought that the first of you to arrive here or the most recent would have gone back first. So why those two?" We all puzzled over this.

XxX

Clarus was starting to get bored of the ninjas. She had decided to start sending them home. First she would send home all of the ninjas that stayed at the house all day, then she would send the other ones that went to school with Sammie home. Watching Star and the one the little girl kept calling Osama fight was fun, but he along with the man with blue skin and gills were who she decided to send home first. She vaguely wondered if the man with blue skin and gills had gotten that way from crazy white-coated men and women preforming experiments on him, like they had with her. Clarus was getting tired. Sending these ninjas back and forth between their world and this one was pretty tiring. She would need to sleep. Maybe should would go into aestivation during the summer months, and then when fall rolled around would wake up again and send more people from other worlds to visit here. For now, though, Clarus would just have to make due with a short nap.

XxX

"I still think that Star knows exactly who or what is behind you guys coming here." I told the assembled ninjas,cat,and family/friends. Hassan had arrived not long ago to help us figure out the sudden disappearances of Kisame and Orochimaru.

"You said that Star had some that it had something to do with a mouse?" Hassan said.

"Ya, a mouse and she's been trying to tell me something else to." I said, looking down at Star. She was holding an origami angel in her mouth. She set it down and started meowing.

"Well? What's she saying?" Calen asked me. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know! I can't actually speak with cats." I told them.

"From how close you and Star are people would think differently." Hassan said.

"Its getting late, how about we all continue this tomorrow?" I said. Everyone reluctantly went to bed, and Hassan went home. It seemed like the end to all of this was near.


	11. What Kitty?

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

**School Names:**

**Tobi – **Eric

**Konan – **Taylor

**Deidara – **Ben

**Sasuke – **Liam

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Hidan** – Hibban – _Lovers,Beloved One_

**Itachi** – Imtiyaz – _Great King_

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Sasuke** – Sayeed – _Master Happy_

**Kabuto** – Kabir – _unknown as of now_

Chapter Eleven: What Kitty?

When we woke up the next morning, we discovered that at some point during the night Hidan had also disappeared. This now left only six ninjas to get home. Itachi,Kabuto,and Star stayed home while the rest of us went to school.

I walked with Deidara to Language Arts class. The whole school day was pretty uneventful. We pasted Mr. Johnson on the way out of the school. "I'm sorry about you losing your cat." I told him.

"What do you mean? Patches is right here." He leaned down and stroked a grey and ginger furred cat. _That's odd_ I thought _He doesn't remember Star, and where did that cat come from?_

"Did any of you find it weird that Mr. Johnson doesn't remember Star?" I asked the ninjas.

"I noticed." said Konan.

"Its really weird. Do you think he's the only one who doesn't remember Star?"

"I don't know, un." Deidara said.

"Hey Zainab!" I said when I saw her talking to her younger sister Safa. "Do you remember Mr. Johnson having a grey cat called Star?"

"No, I don't remember any of the teachers having a cat named Star. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." I told her. When we were out of her hearing range I told my companions "Zainab used to visit Star with me. She knows her." we stopped a few other people who knew Star and came up with the same answer Zainab had given. "Why on Earth could no one remember Star?" I said out loud.

No one answered my question. I didn't really expect them too. But still, it was strange that we were the only ones at the school (even Hassan said he didn't know) about Star's existence. So why could no one else remember her?

When we got home I immediately started looking for Star. I needed some answers, and she was the only one who could provide them. I noticed that Itachi and Kabuto where still here. "Have either of you seen Star?" I asked them.

"Who are you talking about?" Itachi said.

"You know, Star, the cat who attacked Orochimaru when he was here. The one who told us that a mouse had something to do with you guys' appearance and disappearances?"

"Who's Star?" Deidara asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten too! We were just talking about her in the car!"

"No we didn't,un."

"Toma, you remember Star don't you? You know, kitty?" I asked hopefully.

"What kitty? Tobi doesn't see a kitty."

At that moment a familiar grey cat with a star-shaped mark over her left eye appeared. "See! There she is! There's Star!" I pointed at where said cat was standing.

"What do you mean? There's nothing there."

"B-but..."

"I think the heats getting to you. Why don't you go lay down?" Panda asked. I left the room then and sat down on my bed. Star joined me.

"Am I the only one who can see you right now?" I asked her.

She purred.

"Can you tell me why I'm the only one who can see you?"

A hiss.

"Then are you going to be staying here? At least until the rest of the ninjas go home?"

Silence.

"Are you going to be coming back?"

A soft meow,meaning I probably won't

"I'll miss you, girl." I said as I stroked her soft fur. Star left after that and I layed down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, when I woke up, I saw that Itachi had disappeared. Star was no where to be seen. At school, despite being surrounded by friends, I felt lonely with her gone.

XxX

Tick tock, tick tock. It had been only a matter of time before Star had to leave, and Clarus's patience had payed off. Tick tock, tick tock. It was almost time to send the last of them home. The tick-ticking of the clock on the wall counted off the seconds,minutes,and hours until the last of the ninjas were to be sent home as well as Star. Tick tock, tick tock, three more minutes til twelve O'clock. Only three more minutes until Star was to be gone. It was time for Star to leave. Clarus watched from her hiding spot under the couch as Star sat patiently waiting in the middle of the living room for the portal that was to take her home. At twelve a swirling red and white portal opened, and Star left this world to go back to her own.

XxX

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual, so I took out some light grey paper,an origami book,and a dark grey marker. By the time everyone else had woken up I had made an origami cat with dark grey splotches on it including one over the cat's left eye in the rough shape of a star.

Kabuto had disappeared while we had been sleeping. This now left only Tobi, Sasuke, Deidara, and Konan to get home. I had the feeling that they will have gone back to their world by the end of the week. That morning we arrived at school early so we went to the library. I once again went by the book shelves, scanning this time not for a book to check out, but the book(s) that had nearly reminded me of what Star might have been trying to tell me before.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to remember. I probably will never remember. If only I knew what she had been trying to tell me before she left. If only I knew why she had to leave. I now feel like I'm taking on some kind of monster alone. With no one to help me.

Star knew more about what was going on than any of us had. Yet we failed to find out what she knew. And now I'm the only one who remembers that she ever even existed.

I pulled out my book during lunch to read it after I had finished eating. Reading always took my mind off of things. When we got home I thought about how by tomorrow, the rest of the remaining ninjas could be gone.

"I hope you guys have enjoyed your time here." I told them. "Because come tomorrow, you'll all probably be gone."

"Your right, by tomorrow morning its likely we'll all be back in our world." Kiran said.

"It'll be almost as if this never happened, un." Dayyan thought out loud.

"Tobi's been a good boy while he was here." Toma said. Sayeed said nothing.

"I guess this is the last time that we'll see each other. But come on, its time for bed." I told them. That night I went to sleep dreaming about birds.

_**Author's Note:**_** I'm sad to say, the next chapter is going to be the last one.**


	12. Blue Phacelia

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

**School Names:**

**Tobi – **Eric

**Konan – **Taylor

**Deidara – **Ben

**Sasuke – **Liam

**Kuwaitized Names:**

**Tobi** – Toma - _Twin_

**Deidara** – Dayyan – _One Who Takes Revenge_

**Konan** – Kiran – _Beam Of Light_

**Sasuke** – Sayeed – _Master Happy_

Chapter Twelve: Blue Phacelia

The next morning I woke up really early. I searched the entire house from top to bottom but the only thing that I found was the small piece of cloth that Star had torn off of Orochimaru's clothes to show that the ninjas had ever been here.

Surprisingly, no one at school remembered ever seeing Tobi,Konan,Deidara,or Sasuke. Their school-identities Eric,Taylor,Ben, and Liam weren't missed. In fact, only me,Hassan,and Calen were the ones at ASK who remembered them.

Over the next month, my life returned more or less the same way it was before those first five Akatsuki members arrived in the living room. Everyone returned home after their trip. We continued to have homework,tests, and quizzes in school.

The school play and talent show came and went. The middle-schoolers annual trip to Shaab Park pasted by in the blink of an eye. International Week was as colorful as ever. The middle school art gala presented several pieces of art, including one red and white clay spider made by an unknown artist at the school. The cat Patches gave birth to two kittens, one dark brown female we named Rose, and another dark grey tom we named Comet.

Basicly the rest of the year pasted by in a blur. The only thing that really stuck in my mind was the slow growth of a small cluster of blue phacelia flowers in the small dirt lot on the same street we live on. I remember going out there after the last of the ninjas left. Just laying down by the sweet smelling flowers, looking up at the clouds.

We still weren't sure weather we were moving back here or not. I just decided to enjoy my time here in Kuwait while it lasted. Spring turned to summer as the days started getting longer and hotter. I just couldn't help thinking, this isn't the end of my adventurers with visitors from other worlds. In fact, it was only just the beginning.

_**Author's Note:**_** Hurray! I'm finally finished! Time to start on the sequel. The characters that are going to be coming in the sequel will be from the Maximum Ride series. I will try to write it so that people who have not read the MR books can still understand whats going on. Me and my family are going to be away on a trip for about a week so I might not get started on the sequel until we get back. And even then we're going to be very busy with things, but I'm sure the sequel will be up some time around July or August. I'll post another chapter on here when the 1****st**** chapter of the sequel is up.**


	13. SEQUEL!

**Hi everyone! The first chapter of the sequel to this – Sand Birds – is up! I hope you all enjoy it as much or more than you have this one!**

_**Sand Birds**_

_**Clarus is back, and this time instead of bringing ninjas she's brought bird-kids with her! Well, bird-kids, a talking dog, and an ex-Eraser that is. Also, Star is back as well as our human friends to try and stop her. Part Two of Three.**_


End file.
